I Won't Accept Your Apology
by AXOXAlucard
Summary: Oz only wanted to eat with Gilbert, but his plans ended up turning another way. RATED M FOR A REASON, FOLKS! Contains yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read. I DO NOT own Pandora Hearts.


**I Won't Accept Your Apology**

Oz walked down the long staircase, letting out a yawn. It was about 5 in the afternoon, and everyone in the Rainsworth household was getting ready for dinner.

Alice trailed behind Oz, drowsily. She caught herself about to fall over a few times, then decided to lean on her manservant for support. "Ugh….why did that stupid clown send us on a mission at 3 in the morning?" She complained, with obvious sleepiness in her voice.

The two of them walked to the dining room, sitting down lazily beside each other.

Slowly, Oz's head drooped down and rested on the table. Alice leaned over and put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Sharon giggled at the sight of them and then clapped her hands to get their attention.

Oz and Alice both jumped up from their seats, startled.

"The dinner table is no place to sleep."

Disgruntled, Alice sat down, and then noticed something was missing.

"Where's seaweed head?"

Sharon shrugged and tilted her head. "I don't know."

Break walked in, smiling brightly and sitting down beside her. "Gil is probably in the library finishing up his work. Oz-kun, why don't you go look for him and tell him dinner's ready. Ne~?"

Oz smiled slightly, coming up with a great idea. "Hey, is it alright if I eat with Gil outside?"

Break gazed at Sharon with a grin plastered to his face. "It seems that Oz-kun doesn't want to have dinner with us, my lady~."

Oz blushed a little and turned to Sharon, waving his arms around. "No! That's not what I meant! I just want to spend some time with Gil!"

Break chuckled into his sleeve as Sharon gave Oz a very innocent look. "Very well. After all, you did do a wonderful job on your mission today."

"Yay! Thanks!" Finding new energy, Oz took 2 plates full of food from the servants, and sped out of the dining room to the library.

"Gil? You in here?" The blonde looked around curiously in order to find the dark-haired man.

Then, he heard someone snoring softly over at the main desk. "Gil?" Oz walked over and smirked. It _was_ Gil. And it seemed that he hadn't completed his work, but decided to take a small nap.

Feeling a little naughty and setting the plates down, the blonde noticed the coffee cup sitting on the desk beside Gilbert's dozing head. Carefully, he lifted his servant's hand into the cup filled with the warm liquid.

Snickering quietly, Oz waited for his prank to kick in. He remembered the last time he did this prank on Gil, and it worked perfectly. But that was years ago, and now Gil isn't a kid anymore. Neither is Oz, but it was just too much fun teasing his servant, so maturity could wait for him.

Suddenly, Gil awoke quickly, raising his head from the desk to look down at his pants. "H-Huh?" His face turned bright red, realizing that he did, in fact, just urinate in them. He looked over to see Oz holding his chest and laughing.

Feeling very embarrassed, Gilbert lifted his hand out of the coffee cup and closed his legs to hide the wet spot. "D-did you really have to do that, Oz?"

Oz gradually stopped laughing and nodded, wiping a tear that formed in his eye. "I'm sorry, Gil. I just _had_ to." He showed his trademark smile and stretched out his hand to Gil. "Come on. I'll help you get cleaned up. Besides, I want to eat with you outside today."

Blushing, Gil took Oz's hand and got up. He glanced at the plates sitting on the desk and frowned slightly. "They're probably cold by now."

"Oh, yeah. I guess you're right. Well I'll quickly run to the kitchen to heat them up again. You can go ahead to the bathroom and change."

"Alright."

Oz took the plates and left in a hurry, leaving Gilbert alone in the library.

"Okay. Something's not right here." Gil pondered out loud, tapping his chin in thought. "Why does Oz suddenly want to help me clean up after he played a prank on me? That's never happened before." Gilbert just decided to let it go and walk to his room to change his pants.

With the food heated up, Oz thanked the servants and left, heading for Gil's room. He couldn't wait to eat dinner with him, which was very odd.

"Why do I want this so much?" Oz stopped in the middle of the hallway, to stare at the food. "I see him everyday. What makes eating with him outside, special? Ehh just forget it, Oz." He shook his head trying to discard the thoughts, and continued walking.

When he got to the room and opened the door all the way, he was greeted by a topless Gil reaching for a shirt.

Oz couldn't help but stare. "G-Gil! Why are you changing your shirt?"

Gil's eyes went wide, realizing Oz was standing in the doorway, and blushed furiously. "Oh, Oz! I-I must've spilled coffee on my shirt. There were stains on it, so…yeah…"

Gil shifted awkwardly on his feet and picked up the shirt, covering up his exposed chest with it.

Oz walked in and closed the door behind him with his foot, looking directly into his servant's eyes. "Wow, Gil. You know you're not a female. There's really nothing to hide."

"Oz. Why did you close the door? I thought we were going to eat outside…" Gilbert's voice trailed off when he saw an odd emotion in Oz's eyes. Then he realized his young master was approaching him as if he were a lion stalking its prey.

"You shouldn't hide, Gil. Men would kill to have a well sculpted chest like yours." The young blonde's lips curled into a playful grin as he put the plates down onto the desk beside him.

Gilbert's eyebrows twitched with confusion as he stared incredulously at Oz. "I-I'm sorry?"

Oz snatched the shirt away from him and threw it to the side, advancing on the raven-haired man. He carefully backed Gil up against the wall and got close enough to put his hands on the taller man's chest. "You should be. But I won't accept your apology."

"H-Huh?"

Oz sighed and gazed into Gil's eyes more. He noticed how sexy his servant looked right now, and how irresistibly adorable he can be when he stutters and blushes. Oz also felt his pants becoming rather tight and how he felt like he needed relief soon.

"Gil….." The blonde pressed closer to the oblivious servant, standing up on his tippy toes, and breathed in his ear. "I want you…."

Gilbert stood still, not believing his ears or eyes. He had actually desired his young master for a very long time. In fact, he had longed for this moment ever since they were kids. But he thought that his feelings for his master were not mutual….or normal for that matter.

"N-no, Oz. This is wrong. W-we can't." Gil attempted to turn his head away, but Oz grabbed his chin firmly and made their lips connect in a soft kiss.

When Oz broke the kiss, he opened his eyes to see Gil's closed and his chest moving up and down quicker than usual. "Gil…..I've wanted to say this for a long time but…." Before he could finish his sentence, the raven-haired man pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him with his legs in between Oz's.

"I love you."

Oz's eyes lit up as he stared at his servant above him. He could tell how serious Gilbert was by the glint in his eye and the way his mouth was curved.

Oz didn't have time to reply because within a few seconds of the confession, Gilbert captured his lips once more. However, this kiss wasn't the innocent one that they shared before. It was passionate and needy, making Oz gasp a little at how forceful Gil's lips were.

Once Gilbert stopped to catch his breath, Oz reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"No….no…this is wrong…..I-I' shouldn't…" Gilbert, suddenly realizing what he just did, tried to back off of the blonde-haired boy, only to be pulled back in.

"Gil…SHUT. UP." Oz smiled and kissed his sexually confused Gil, moving his hands from around his neck to tug on his own shirt.

Gilbert complied and pushed Oz back down all the way onto the bed, letting himself unbutton the small boy's shirt instead of Oz doing it himself.

When Gilbert finally pulled the shirt off, he immediately leaned down and started to kiss along Oz's jaw line, earning a small intake of breath from the smaller boy.

Surprised by Gil's sudden boldness, Oz gave off a slight moan when he felt their crotches rub together unexpectedly.

A tongue made its way to Oz's neck, slowly running down to a perk nipple. Gil closed his lips around the pink nub and gently started sucking on it, making Oz give off tiny mewling sounds in response.

Feeling somewhat in control for once, Gilbert happily continued his treatment to Oz's chest until he was pushed away.

"It's my turn now." Oz told him in the lowest voice he could muster, then rolled on top of his curly-haired servant and dipped down to slip his tongue into Gil's naval.

"Ah!" Gil squeaked out in surprise, not expecting the boy to do that at all. "I…ahh….I didn't know we were taking turns…mmm…."

Oz retreated slightly and chuckled, looking up at his flustered Gil. "You're so cute." His comment only making the other man's face redder.

Moving down even more, Oz reached the tent in Gilbert's pants, smirking lightly at how excited he was already. Bringing his hands up, he lightly grasped the top of his pants and the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down to Gil's ankles, releasing his length.

Oz stared at it for a little then looked up at Gil with surprised eyes. "Gil….you're big!"

Embarrassed, Gilbert sat up quickly and turned his head away, trying to find the right words to say. "Oz…I-I don't think I can go through with this…..

Oz sighed, but not in disappointment. The dark-haired servant looked back at him and noticed the gentle smile on his lips.

"Gil. I want this. And I know you want this too. Just relax, alright?"

His servant nodded obediently, and allowed Oz to push him lightly down onto his back once more.

Oz kissed Gil on the lips to insure him and then crawled back down to where he had stopped.

The Nightray felt as if his heart would melt in his chest as he thought about what Oz just said to him. He did want this…so why was he trying to hold back? Was he afraid he might hurt Oz? Or that the others might see them? He tried to think of the answer, but every coherent thought had left him when he felt a small hand firmly grab a hold of his manhood.

When he managed to breathe again, his eyes drifted down to see Oz grinning up at him.

"I want you to watch while I do this, Gil. Or else it would just make me feel like a whore."

Gilbert was taken aback by those words. "Oz! Don't say such a thing."

Oz took the opportunity to lean down and kiss the tip of the erection in his hand. Gil let out a gasp and closed his eyes tightly at the contact.

"Don't tell me you're still a virgin, Gil. All those years I was gone…..you weren't waiting for me to do this to you, right?"

"Oz…I…..wouldn't have it any other way…" Gil replied, taking a deep breath and opening his eyes to see a tear run down the blonde's cheek.

Gilbert made a "come here" motion with his hand, sitting up, so he could embrace the weeping boy.

"I-idiot. Gil is an idiot." Oz sobbed into his servant's bare chest, noticing the scar that he believed was his fault, making him cry even harder. "Why do you do things like that?"

Gilbert held the blonde in his arms, letting him cry it out. "Do things like what?"

"Why did you wait for me?"

Gil lifted up Oz's chin to look into his eyes. "I've already told you. It's because I love you, Oz. Why would I waste time on another person when all I really want…..is you?"

Gil smiled reassuringly at him and blushed again. "Now are you going to continue what you were doing or not?"

Oz wiped up his tears with his arm and laughed softly, nodding his head. His servant slowly laid back once more while he made his way down.

Gil cried out a little when he felt Oz's tongue on him. He was even more surprised that Oz actually knew what he was doing. "Did he research this or something?" Gil thought, trying to hold back his strained moans but with no success.

Oz worked his tongue along the shaft hoping that what he was doing was right. He always wanted to be the one to control this situation, but the scene earlier messed his senses up. Right now, he wanted Gil to take the lead, and he didn't know why.

Suddenly, Oz decided to take the tip into his mouth and suck lightly, causing the raven-haired man to jerk forward a little. "Ahh! O-Oz!…"

Encouraged with the reaction he got, Oz took what he could fit into his mouth and kept sucking, pleased with Gil's needy moans.

"Th-that's enough, Oz…" Gil reached out and grabbed Oz's arms gently, making the blonde release his cock, and brought him close to kiss him.

Gilbert held his breath as his hands shakily unbuttoned Oz's pants.

"Are you still nervous, Gil?"

Without a word, Gilbert nodded, finally getting the damned article of clothing off his young master. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then let me-"

"No!"

Oz's eyes widened and he stared at Gil, shocked. Gil's features became frantic and he quickly looked away. "I…uh….I want to do it."

A moment of silence filled the room as Gil slowly found his eyes moving back to see Oz's face.

Oz suddenly broke out in giggles, desperately trying to conceal his laughs because he knew Gilbert was serious.

"H-Hey! What's so funny?" The man's face grew fully red as Oz stopped his outburst.

"I'm sorry, Gil…..but you're just so cute." Oz's trademark smile appeared and Gil suddenly felt a wave of warmth radiating off of the boy.

"Yeah?…well….I won't accept your apology."

"What-"

Gilbert grabbed a hold of his young master's bare shoulders and pushed him down, kissing him passionately. Oz gave in to him immediately and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the male above him. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Gil let Oz win and retreated.

After a few minutes of making out, Gil broke away, making a trail of saliva the only thing connecting them at the moment.

Oz whimpered at the loss of his servant's lips, but then realized the raven-haired man reaching for a bottle in a drawer next to the bed. "Wow, Gil…..since when do you keep lube in your room?"

Gilbert coated his fingers in the substance, not even trying to hide his red face anymore. "We'll talk about that later, okay?"

Oz gave off a devious smile, as Gilbert returned to his position on top of his young master.

"This will be uncomfortable, Oz…..but I want you to bear with me."

Oz nodded in response, since he was afraid his voice would give out on him, due to what was about to happen between them.

Gil took his time moving his lubricated fingers down Oz's stomach, skipping his erection, and to his entrance. He slightly prodded it with his index finger to give Oz a clue of what he was going to endure.

"...Ngh…I-it feels weird, Gil…" Oz took a deep breath and tried his best to relax. It wasn't that hard, since he trusted Gilbert like he always had.

Right when he saw Oz relax, Gil immediately penetrated the small opening with his finger, causing the blonde to gasp loudly at the intrusion. To silence any loud noises, he kissed Oz deeply.

Oz whimpered, but then started to squirm around underneath him, wanting more. When Gil broke the kiss, Oz whispered to him. "Continue…."

The Nightray moved his finger in and out of him, then adding a finger every time Oz felt he was ready.

After moments of preparation, Gilbert pulled his three fingers out of the boy and put each of his hands on the bed on opposite sides of Oz's head.

When Gilbert saw how needy Oz looked he almost lost it right there and then. All Gil could manage to say was, "are you ready?".

Oz smiled up at him and pressed his lips to his gently, moving his arms around Gil's middle. "Yes."

Gilbert moved his head to the crook of the blonde's neck as he positioned himself. He didn't want to go too fast, but he didn't want to go too slow either.

Slowly, he pushed into the tight ring of muscle, making Oz cry out slightly in discomfort. The Nightray stopped for his lover to get used to the feeling, lovingly moving one hand up to stroke the side of Oz's head.

Gilbert stayed still until he heard Oz whisper "m-move." He complied and pulled out, only to plunge deeper into the blonde. He grunted to himself quietly, but knew that Oz could hear it anyway since his mouth was right beside his ear.

Oz gasped when Gilbert thrust into him. It felt so amazing, it took his breath away and made his whole body tremble. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure at the same time, but soon the pleasure was beginning to take over.

"A-ahh! Gil,…..harder…."

Words began to break and sentences were cut off as Gilbert followed his young master's orders precisely, making Oz's needs come before his own. Oz could hear Gil mumbling the same words over and over again to himself that sounded like his name, but he wasn't quite sure.

Suddenly, the blonde felt Gil hit a certain spot inside him that made him shudder in ecstasy. "Gil!….D-do that a-again…"

Gilbert did as he was told and hit Oz's prostate over and over again until he knew the boy was on the edge of coming.

It didn't take long before Oz's back arched and cum coated both of their stomachs.

"Gil!"

Hearing his name being called out, Gilbert groaned as he emptied into the blonde and collapsed beside him. He made sure he didn't land completely on Oz.

"O-Oz…."

Both were sticky with sweat and cum as they cuddled together, reviving from their orgasms.

Finally, Gil came to his senses and realized the state they were in. "Oz, we're going to have to clean ourselves and this mess up."

He saw Oz's eyelids open lazily and heard a low whine come from him. "Aww, Gil,…can't we just rest for 10 minutes first?"

"I…I guess…..but what if someone comes in and sees us?"

Oz turned his body away, making his face sink into the pillow. Gil thought he wasn't going to move anymore, but was surprised to see Oz inch his way out of the bed slowly. "Okay, let's clean up."

Gilbert smiled and got up too, following his lover. "I'm sorry Oz, it's just that I'm worried if someone sees-"

"Yeah yeah, Gil, I know….,"

Gilbert swore he could hear Oz whisper something else beneath his breath.

"…but I won't accept your apology. So you're going to have to make it up to me later."

_**So reviews would be nice. Yeah. xD I know it seems rushed. That's because I got lazy. Real lazy. Also, some parts are really lovey-dovey. I mean like, when I was reading this, it seemed lame at first. I hope it doesn't appear that way to you. Hope you enjoyed it still! ^^**_


End file.
